Field
Novel methods of synthesis of polycyclic carbamoylpyridone compounds are disclosed. Intermediates in the synthetic pathway of polycyclic carbamoylpyridone compound are also disclosed.
Description of the Related Art
Human immunodeficiency virus infection and related diseases are a major public health problem worldwide. Human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) encodes three enzymes which are required for viral replication: reverse transcriptase, protease, and integrase. Although drugs targeting reverse transcriptase and protease are in wide use and have shown effectiveness, particularly when employed in combination, toxicity and development of resistant strains have limited their usefulness (Palella, et al. N. Engl. J. Med (1998) 338:853-860; Richman, D. D. Nature (2001) 410:995-1001). Accordingly, there is a need for new agents that inhibit the replication of HIV and that minimize PXR activation when co-administered with other drugs.
Certain polycyclic carbamoylpyridone compounds have been found to have antiviral activity, as disclosed in PCT/US2013/076367. Accordingly, there is a need for synthetic routes for such compounds.